Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a curved liquid crystal display (LCD) display device, a manufacturing method thereof, and a mask thereof.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device may include first and second substrates provided with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD device may generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes, and display an image by determining the alignment orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controlling the polarization of incident light. LCD devices may be display devices for television (TV) receivers, so the size of the display devices may be increased accordingly. As the size of LCD display devices increases, differences in views may occur when a center area of the display device is viewed and when a left or right end side of the display device is viewed.
To compensate for differences in views, a curved display device may be formed by curving the display device in a concave type or convex type. The curved display device may be a portrait type where a vertical length is larger than a horizontal length and the display device is curved along a vertical direction, or a landscape type where a vertical length is smaller than a horizontal length and the display device is curved along a horizontal direction. A curved LCD device may be formed by applying force to the rim of first and second substrates laminated together to bend the first and second substrates. However, the deformation force applied to the inside of a curved surface of the curved LCD device may differ from the deformation force applied to the outside of the curved surface, and as a result, the first and second substrates may not be uniformly curved. When the first and second substrates are non-uniformly curved, the gap between the first and second substrates, i.e., the cell gap of the curved LCD device, may become irregular. In this case, the properties of the display panel of the curved LCD device may deteriorate, and particularly, the response speed of the liquid crystal molecules in the curved LCD device may decrease. Accordingly, the display quality of the curved LCD device may be lowered.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.